Oh, Susannah!
by Voltaire63
Summary: Will the Murdochs finally start a family? Takes place a few months after The Murdochs Give a Party
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Susannah!

Chapter 1 Kidnap

"Sir, you're needed. This is a particularly bad one I'm afraid," George told Detective Murdoch.

"How so, George?"

"It's a double homicide and perhaps a child kidnapping."

Murdoch grabbed his hat and hurried after George. When they reached the crime scene, Dr. Grace was already there. Murdoch crossed himself and knelt beside the doctor. He observed a man and a women, both of whom appeared to have been shot to death.

"George, you said something about a kidnapping?"

"Yes sir. The bodies...er...deceased are a Katherine and Kenneth Newman. They have a 4 year old daughter, Susannah, who is missing."

"Perhaps the child is staying with friends or relatives, George."

"The maid, who found the Newmans, said that Susie, as she is known, was here at home when she left for the evening at 8 p.m."

"I see. Doctor, do you have any preliminary observations?"

"The apparent causes of death are gunshots to the head. I'll know more when I get them back to the morgue."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Murdoch walked the crime scene observing everything. "I don't suppose a weapon was found, eh George?"

"No sir."

Lying on the floor was a stuffed bear. Murdoch picked it up. "The child's I suppose. George look into the Newmans' background. Obviously this wasn't a random murder. The child was the object the perpetrator was after. Hopefully he or they do not intend to harm the girl."

Every hour a child is missing makes it that much harder to find him or her. Murdoch and Crabtree pored over the evidence for hours.

Brackenreid stuck his head in the office. "This is the third child abduction in Toronto this month. It's just the first to fall to our station house's jurisdiction."

"Have the parents been killed in the other cases?" asked George.

"No. Just in this case. In the others the child was somehow apart from the parents when the abduction occurred."

"What about ransom. Has any been solicited?" asked Murdoch.

"No. That's what makes these cases so unusual."

"William, what's wrong? You look terrible," Julia said as he entered the house.

"A couple was murdered and their little girl was abducted. And so far I haven't been able to find any clues to her location."

"I'm so sorry. You'll find her. I know you will."

"From your mouth to god's ear. Anyway, after dinner I'm going back to the office. We should have the files from the three similar cases by then."

"There have been four kidnappings?" she gasped.

As he was leaving after dinner, Julia hugged William, drew his face to hers and kissed him. He hugged her back so hard she could almost not breathe. "I've never seen you so upset by a case before."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "You do remember James Gillies, don't you?"

She slapped his arm, "I meant a regular case."

"I know what you meant." Kissing her again he left.

The files were stacked on his desk when he arrived at the office. He started in on them. Except for the night desk sergeant and the odd periodic night patrols reporting in he was alone at the station. George had also left some newspaper articles for him. As he read over everything his brain started to click. The newspaper articles indicated that there were persons who had been seeking to adopt children; specific children. They were ordering up boys or girls, blondes, brunettes, red heads; blue eyes, brown eyes, infants to four or five years old. The article was only speculative based on unidentified interviews with those having sought to acquire a son or daughter this way. One of the persons who spoke anonymously said that they had gone to a farm house outside of town to meet a prospective adoptee. Murdoch began making notes on his blackboard. What if this farmhouse was where the kidnappers took each of the children? Why hadn't the other stations looked into this lead?

"I think I can find this house," Murdoch said to himself. He could ride his bike, but it was late and he didn't want to worry about a flat tire or some other mechanical problem in the middle of the night. He slipped out the back door and went to the nearby stable where he kept the horse he had bought to get back from Port Credit a few months ago. He had liked the mare enough to keep her for himself. He saddled her up and set off. Fortunately is was a full moon. He had also brought along a mechanical torch if needed and a gun from the armory, which he stuck in his pocket. About forty or fifty minutes later he slowed to a walk as he approached a house with lights still on, despite the lateness of the hour. He tied his horse a fair distance from the house and went on foot. At last he was close enough to hear the voices within. He heard two distinct men's voices. But then he thought he also heard whimpering from the adjoining room. He got closer and looked through the window and saw the little girl, Susie. He recognized her from her picture.

"Psst," he called to her. She turned her tear streaked face toward him. Putting his finger to his lips, he pulled back his jacket revealing his badge.

Susie smiled tentatively. Then he motioned for her to come to the window, which she did.

"Hello Susie. I'm a policeman. My name is William and I'm going to take you home."

"But mommy and daddy are asleep and they can't wake up. Those men hurt them and said they are dead and I have to have new mommy and daddy."

William smiled sadly. "We'll sort that out later. But for now will you come with me?"

She reached her arms out to him and he lifted her out the window. Just as he turned to carry her off a third previously unseen man who was coming around the side of the house saw them. The man yelled, "Stop! Put that kid down!" as he pointed a gun at the detective.

William, afraid that Susie could get hurt hesitated for a moment, thinking. Then he set her down, whispering to her, "Run toward the woods. I'll come for you."

By now the men in the house were alerted. William stood still as the little girl behind him took off running to the trees. When he was certain she was out of sight he quickly took his gun from his pocket and fired taking the third man by surprise. Murdoch was a very good marksman and his shot was true. The man went down. William's long legs allowed him to catch up with Susie in no time. Grabbing her into his arms he continued running.

They reached his horse, but the other two men were close behind. William swung the little girl onto the saddle and climbed up behind her. Just as he kicked the mare to gallop off, two shots rang out.

When George got into work very early he noticed all the files and papers strewn about the detective's desk and the notes on the blackboard.

"Inspector, I think Detective Murdoch has gone looking for that missing girl."

"What makes you say that Crabtee?"

"I called his home and the doctor said he's been gone all night and he's not here, sir."

"Then I guess we should go looking for him. Damn him! I wish he wouldn't go off by himself all the time. You, me, Higgins, and Jackson. Get a couple of carriages."

The first bullet whistled past his ear, but the second found its mark, striking him in the side. He gasped and tightened his knees urging his horse faster and holding him a little closer to the saddle. His pursuers appeared to be on foot so William and Susie were out of range in no time.

Leaning near her ear he asked Susie,"Are you alright?" He saw her nod. Holding her close with one hand he guided the horse with the other.

After a few more miles the horse slowed. William was no longer urging her forward. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them the ground seemed to be coming up right into his face. The next thing he saw was the underside of his horse.

"How did I get down here?" he asked himself. He could see Susie still sitting in the saddle, but his good mare just stood quietly.

"William, are you alright? I'm scared."

She managed to slide down the side of the horse and run to him. "Please don't leave me like mommy and daddy did." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Between gasps he held his hand out to her. She took it and knelt down close to him.

The two police carriages were making good time. Higgins drove one and Jackson the other. George and the inspector had figured out in what direction Murdoch had gone by his notes.

"Look sir, in the road. Isn't that the detective's horse?"

"Indeed. I believe it is."

As they got closer they could make out a body on the ground.

"Bloody hell, Murdoch! What have you got yourself into this time?"

George was the first to reach Murdoch. The little girl sat beside him with his head in her lap, crying softly.

"Susie. Don't be afraid. We are all policemen, and we're here to help you and detective Murdoch."

"Don't let him be dead like mommy and daddy."

"He's not dead Sweetie. See. He's breathing."

She watched William's chest rise and fall. Then she squeezed his hand which she had never let go.

As Brackenreid knelt beside Murdoch, he pulled the detective's coat aside, unbuttoned his vest, revealing his bloodstained shirt.

"Murdoch. Do you hear me?" He gently shook the detective's shoulder.

William's eyes fluttered. When he spoke it was so soft that the inspector had to put his ear to William's mouth. "Three men. May have killed one. Farm house." He struggled to get those few words out.

"Let's get him in a carriage. Gently now." But Susie wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Alright. Let her ride in the same carriage with him. Higgins, you take them back to town. Crabtree go with him. We'll pursue the kidnappers. See what we can find. We'll take his horse."

Higgins asked, "Should I take him to hospital or to Dr. Ogden?"

Brackenreid rubbed his forehead. Either decision was sure to find displeasure with the good doctor. Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

"Take him home, to Dr. Ogden."

"And the little girl?"

"Leave her with the doctor too. And hurry."

The inspector and Jackson found the man that Murdoch had shot. And indeed he had killed him. But there was no sign of the other two. They turned around to return to Toronto.

Higgins made good time and George checked the detective's wound applying pressure to quell the bleeding. Susie never let William's hand go. As they pulled up to the Murdoch/Ogden house George jumped down and ran to the door. The maid answered and Crabtree sent her after the doctor, telling her that the detective was hurt. In no time, Julia ran out the door to the carriage. She looked very concerned and worried but kept her composure. She directed George and Henry as they unloaded William. She ran ahead calling for Linney, the maid to spread a sheet on the table where she had the constables place William. He was pale and still, breathing lightly.

It was then she noticed the little girl who had followed them into the dinning room. She took a moment to kneel down and speak to her.

"Are you Susie?"

She nodded. "William isn't going to die is he? " Her never-ending tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No sweetie. My name is Julia and I'm a doctor. I'm going to make him better."

She hoped she right. "Linney, take Susie to the parlor and get her a glass of milk."

Julia finished with William. She had removed the bullet and cleaned the wound. He had lost a fair amount of blood however.

George and Henry carried the unconscious detective up to his bed. Julia made sure he was resting as comfortable as possible.

"George, would you sit with him while I go check on Susie?"

"Of course doctor. He is going to be alright isn't he?" George asked with much concern in his voice.

"I think so, George."

Susie sat on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth. The couch dwarfed her small figure.

"Susie. William is going to be alright. You can go see him in a little while. Right now he's asleep."

Julia sat next to her. She could tell the little girl was exhausted. "How about you go to sleep too and when you wake up maybe William will be awake too. Okay?"

Again she got a nod from Susie. Julia picked her up and carried her to the guest room upstairs.

Brackenreid stopped by the Murdochs. Julia greeted him with news that William should be alright with rest.

"And the little girl?" asked the inspector.

"She seems quite attached to William."

"Yes, I noticed that too. I guess seeing your parents murdered before your eyes might make you fixate on the first kind person you encounter."

"Why, inspector. Are you a psychiatrist now too?" Julia laughed, the first light moment in a long day. "Does she have any relatives?"

"We haven't found any yet. Can she stay here with you for the time being?"

"Of course. As long as is needed."

Julia thanked George and told him he could leave. She pulled up the easy chair and sat by William's bed and soon dozed off. When she opened her eyes she did a double take. William was still asleep and curled up next to him on the bed was Susie. Julia smiled. She was a pretty little girl, big brown eyes, long lashes, long wavy brown hair, and dimples. "My god!" she thought to herself. "She looks like William." Taking an afghan, she covered her up.

It was hours before William opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Julia, who smiled back at him. She kissed him lightly and stroked his head. Then William's eyes grew large when he saw Susie asleep next to him.

"Looks like you've made a new friend," she laughed.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes dear. It's you who isn't alright."

As he shifted his position ever so slightly he groaned. "So I see. I'm glad I'm here and not at hospital."

"You can thank the inspector for that. It was his decision where to take you."


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Oh, Susannah!

Chapter 2 First Day

In the morning Julia, who had risen early, came into the bedroom. She kissed William, who opened his eyes, "I like waking up this way," he said as he sat up.

"If you think you'll be okay by yourself, I'm taking Susie to her house to get her things."

"She's staying here?"

"For now. The inspector said they can't find any relatives yet. And she seems to like you quite a lot." Julia smiled.

Just then the little girl ran into the room and climbed up on the bed and gave William a big hug. His eyes looked surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Hi William. Do you feel better?"

A little startled with the show of affection, William collected himself and smiled. "Yes, I do feel better. Thank you, Susannah."

"Julia said I can stay here with you both."

"So I heard. That will be nice. You girls run along. I'll be fine."

"Linney will be here if you need anything."

When they got to Susie's house Julia noticed her withdraw. "You'll be okay, Sweetie. I'm with you. We'll get your things and leave."

Susie squeezed Julia's hand. Deciding to make a game of it, Julia would name something, like slippers, and Susie would find them. Soon she had the little girl laughing. "Now, find the bathtub."

"Oh, Julia! We can't take the bathtub," she giggled.

"Well then, it's a good thing we have one at our house," laughed Julia.

"Where's Bear? I can't find bear."

"Here he is," and Julia handed the worn stuffed animal to her. "Is that everything?"

"I guess," Susie said sadly.

"We can always come back later."

William got up, put on his robe and went downstairs to the parlor. Linney brought him tea and toast while he read the Toronto Gazette.

When they came into the house Susie shrieked with glee when she saw William sitting in an easy chair. She ran to him and he couldn't help but grin. "Look! Julia found Bear."

William smiled. "I had a bear when I was little too," he confessed. "And I called him Bear as well."

She climbed onto his lap with her bear and laid her head on his shoulder. William looked a little embarrassed, but Julia just laughed.

The three had a pleasant leisurely day at home.

"William, I need to go to the clinic tomorrow, will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine. Another day or two of rest and I too can go back to work."

"I meant, will you be alright here all day with Susie?"

"Oh. Sure. How much trouble can she be?"

"Well, Linney will be here as well if you need help."

They ate dinner early, all together at the dining room table. Then after, Julia said, "I see two people who need to go to bed. William, you've done nothing but yawn for the past half hour. And it's definitely Susie's bedtime. I shall get you both tucked in."

She picked up the little girl and started upstairs with William following behind. "Goodnight Susannah," he said as he went to his room.

Julia took Susie to the guest room and helped her change into her nightgown, tucked her in, and gave her Bear. She kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Julia," said Susie.

Julia turned out the light and went to her bedroom. William was already in bed, his eyes closed but not asleep yet.

"William, I noticed you refer to Susie by her full name, Susannah, most of the time. Is it because that was your sister's name?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it until now."

"Well, try to sleep. I'm going downstairs for a while and work on some medical records I should have taken care of today."

She kissed him goodnight as well and turned off the light.

Julia had been working at her desk on the first floor for an hour or so when the silence of the house was broken by a blood curdling cry. She jumped up, realizing that Susie had made the sound. Running to the staircase she hurried to the little girl's room, but stopped at the doorway. William had gotten there first.

As he sat on the edge of the bed he held Susie in his arms, rocking her and patting her back, saying, "There, there. It will be alright. It's just a bad dream. I won't let anything happen to you."

When he saw Julia appear at the doorway he looked at her pleadingly, "Help me, Julia!"

"You're doing just fine, William," she assured him.

Susie slowly stopped crying and snuggled into William's neck. "William, mommy and daddy aren't coming back, are they?" she whispered in his ear.

"No Sweetie, they're not. But Julia and I are here with you and we're not going away."

Julia helped him lift her as he stood with her in his arms. Then he carried her to the big chair in the room, and held her until they both fell asleep. Julia covered them with a blanket and tiptoed out.


	3. Chapter 3 A Day Together

Oh, Susannah!

Chapter 3 A Day Together

Julia had to go to her clinic. She'd taken the day before off to stay with William and Susie, but she couldn't keep canceling her patients. It wasn't fair to them. So she rose early and left William a note. He was sound asleep and she knew he needed to rest as long as he could. The night before he had been up with Susie, comforting her after her nightmare. He and the little girl had fallen asleep in a chair together, but eventually William had put her back into her bed and come to his own. She looked at him lying so peacefully and laughed quietly. "You have a busy day ahead of you dear," she whispered.

-Dearest William,

I hope you are feeling better. I didn't want to wake you so early. Remember, you are in charge of Susie today. Linney will be here if you need help. I'm afraid I shall be gone until dinner. Try not to tire yourself out. I'll miss you as always.

Love, Julia-

As William read the note he began to feel the slightest bit of trepidation. Why would he get tired out spending the day with a four year old? Anyway today he decided he would get dressed, at least trousers and a shirt. After dressing he crossed to the guest bedroom to check on Susie. He knocked then opened the door. Susie sat in the middle of the big bed talking to her stuffed bear. When she saw William her whole face lit up.

He smiled then said, "Good morning, Susannah! Are you ready to get up, dressed and go downstairs for breakfast?"

"Okay. Will you help me?"

"Well alright," he replied, a little uncertain. "What do we do first?"

"I need my stockings, and vest and petticoat and dress."

"Shall we look for those things then?"

William opened drawers and wardrobe doors, Susie right beside him. "This?" And would hold up some garment and Susie would nod or shake her head. At last he had assembled what looked like an entire outfit.

As he helped her off with her night gown she giggled. "My daddy never helped me get dressed."

"Oh! I see. Well this shall be a first then, because I've never helped a little girl get dressed before either."

They managed to get all her clothes on in the right order at last. Finally Susie sat on his knee as he pulled her wool stockings on and buckled each of her shoes.

William blew out a deep breath as he observed the finished product. At least Susie looked like she was dressed right. Taking her hand they headed downstairs to the kitchen where Linney had breakfast ready for them.

As they finished eating, William eyed the newspaper lying on the table. A day of reading, newspaper, journals, treatises was what he had in mind. Somehow he didn't think that was going to happen.

Susie slid off her chair and came over to William, taking his hand and pulling him till he got up. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can we read? "

"If only..." thought William. "What would you like to read?"

Susie disappeared to her room and returned shortly with a book clutched in her little hands. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," he read the title out loud. The last time he had an encounter with Lewis Carroll and his creation, things had not gone smoothly for the detective. "Alright," he said hesitantly. After all why should this little girl not get to hear her story because he had issues from his past.

He sat in his chair in the parlor and she climbed into his lap. "Are we starting at the beginning or have you already heard some."

"The beginning please."

William turned to the first page:

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?

So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her."

As he read Susie would follow along on the page and stop him now and again, pointing to a word, asking him what it was.

"Susannah, can you read?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh huh. My daddy was teaching me. I know my letters and numbers and I can read some words."

William beamed-such a precocious child.

They read together for a while, until Susie got restless. " Can I go outside and play?"

"I guess so."

"Will you come with me?"

"I guess so," he repeated.

In the back yard Susie ran to the gazebo, giggling all the way. "Catch me, William!" He started after her at a walk. "Catch me!" she taunted.

He quickened his pace as she danced around the gazebo. He feinted one way but ran around the other grabbing her as she shrieked with joy. They played like this for a bit until William was quite winded, clutching his side and bent over. Hoping he hadn't pulled something he shouldn't he sat heavily on the step.

"I'm sorry William. Are you okay? I forgot you are sick."

Pulling her to him he smiled,"I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath." She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. They sat like that for a while.

"We should go inside now, William."

"Yes I guess we should."

"When will Julia be home?" she asked as they walked back to the house, her little hand in his big one.

"Not until dinner time I'm afraid. It's just you and me till then."

"That's okay. Julia can play with us later. She makes up good games."

Watching them from the kitchen window Linney smiled at Mr. William playing with the little girl. She had prepared tea and sandwiches for them.

The two sat at the table as Linney set their food before them, with tea for William and milk for Susie.

"William, can I have tea too?"

"Have you had tea before?"

"No," she admitted with a pout.

"Linney, bring another cup." William then poured a little tea into the cup and topped it off with a lot of milk and a couple of spoons of sugar. "Try that then," he said, placing the cup before her. She carefully picked up her cup with both hands and sipped her tea.

Smiling, she said, "I like it."

William smiled as he drank his tea black.

After eating, Susie asked, "What shall we do now?"

Murdoch's brilliant brain couldn't think of one thing to do with a child. Finally he said, "Come with me." He led her to his home office where he had all kinds of projects he was in the middle of making or had made. Susie's eyes grew big when she saw all the things there. One of his creations was a mock up of a crime scene. But to a little girl it looked like a doll house. He pulled up two chairs, putting a couple of large tomes in one so Susie could reach the table. And together they decorated the house and William fashioned little people out of wire and paper.

Emily and Julia met for lunch at a little cafe located about midway between the morgue and clinic.

"How is detective Murdoch feeling today, Julia?"

"I believe he is better. The wound isn't too bad but he did lose a significant amount of blood. He just needs rest and time to build his strength up. But I'm not sure how much rest he'll get today. I've left him at home all day with Susie."

Emily laughed. "George says that they have not found any relatives yet."

"So I've heard. The child absolutely adores William, but I'm not sure how he feels. As for myself, between you and me, I would love to keep her, to adopt her. That's why I left them together. If any child can win over William, it's this one. And it doesn't hurt that she has the same name as his sister. As a matter of fact, he only calls her by her full name."

"Hasn't he always said that he wants a family, that you could adopt?"

"Yes, but saying it and doing it are two different things."

"The detective is a little slow when it comes to feelings and personal matters," Emily observed.

"A little slow! That is the understatement of the year."

They both laughed till tears came.

"Let's order."

"How about a nap?" William asked Susie when she yawned.

"I want to stay with you."

"Why don't you lie down on the couch and close your eyes and I'll sit right here in my chair and read."

"Can I get Bear first."

"Of course." She ran to her room and hurried back, climbing up on the sofa, hugging her bear. William covered her with an afghan and retired to his chair and newspaper.

When Julia arrived home, Linney met her at the door with her finger to her lips.

"What is it Linney? Is something wrong?" Julia whispered.

The maid just pointed toward the parlor. Julia entered the room quietly. William was asleep in his chair, his head leaning on his shoulder. On his lap Susie was curled up asleep with her bear clutched in one hand. An afghan lay half on the sofa and half on the floor. Julia grinned.

Perhaps her plan had worked.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

Oh, Susannah!

Chapter 4 Decisions

At Station House 4-

"Have you had any luck tracking down family members of the Newmans, Crabtree?" the inspector inquired.

"Nothing yet, sir. I'm kind of hoping we don't find anyone."

"Why's that."

"Well sir, Emily told me that Dr. Ogden is hoping to adopt the little girl."

"And what's Murdoch say to that?"

"The doctor is not sure yet. But she seems sure he'll come around I think. But I have found out something interesting."

"Well? What is it?"

"The little girl, Susie, is in line to inherit a sizable estate. Her father had a rather lucrative retail business. And both of her parents were only children and had themselves inherited tidy sums."

"Does Murdoch or Dr. Ogden know this?"

"I don't believe so, sir."

"Good. Don't tell them just yet. We wouldn't want anyone thinking their interest in the child was for financial gain, would we?"

"No sir."

"Who's ready for dinner?" Julia announced as Linney set the table with food.

William slowly opened his eyes and Susie sat up rubbing hers. Again William was surprised to find her in his lap. But now he just smiled.

Susie slid off his lap and ran to Julia hugging her around the legs. Julia bent to her level and asked, "Did you and William have fun today?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Come to the table and you can tell me all about it. You too William," she winked.

After the meal was finished they retired to the parlor. Susie sat on the floor playing with the box of dominoes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Julia," William said somewhat accusingly.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Leaving me here all day with Susannah. So I would "bond"."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. You know very well it did," he laughed.

"Oh, William. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

"You and I need to have a serious talk about all this, Julia."

"After she's in bed, then."

In their bedroom later that night Julia came out and said it. "William, I think we should adopt Susie. I want to adopt her. William, say something."

After seconds of silence William finally spoke. "You're right, Julia, as always. Susannah has been through so much trauma and she seems comfortable with us, it would be cruel to uproot her again."

"William, for a detective you are so clueless! Comfortable with us? She adores you, William. And I think she likes me too. We will do what we need to in order to make this happen. Tomorrow I will call our lawyer and get the ball rolling. Agreed?"

"Yes. It's time we started our family."

Julia hugged him tightly and kissed him until he couldn't breathe.

As he came up for air he said, "But what will happen when we are both at work? I wasn't planning to be a full time stay at home father."

"We're going to need a nanny."

"Yes, I guess we will. I don't suppose we could take turns taking her to work with us?"

"William! To a police station and a medical clinic?"

"I suppose not."

Their conversation was ended by the sobbing coming from across the hall.

No one really got a good night's sleep. The hardest time for Susie was being alone at night. This night wasn't plagued by nightmares though, because Susie began crying even before the light was turned out.

"I'll stay with her, William. I know you're exhausted."

"No I'll do it. I want to do it."

Julia dragged a rocking chair to the little girl's room and William sat there rocking and talking softly to her until she fell asleep. He fell asleep holding her, her arms around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He didn't wake to put her in her own bed till almost dawn. Julia checked on them often. The picture of William holding the little girl melted her heart.

Over breakfast the next morning William made a suggestion. "I think George's cousin, Penny, is looking for a new position. You remember her, don't you, Julia?"

"Do you think she would want a nanny's job? I thought she went to secretarial school."

"That's true. But George says she looking for any kind of work right now. And at least we know her, sort of."

"Why don't you broach the subject with George and see what he thinks."

William placed a call to George, inviting him to lunch. Then he and Susie continued reading Alice.

Maybe he could get George to play with the little girl for a while. He was still worn out from the day before. They read all morning, Susie never indicating a desire to do other. William firmly believed that she was aware how tired he was and contented herself with sitting in his lap listening. She was nestled in his arm holding her bear tightly. With her soft smile she every so often looked up into his eyes.

"William, read the part about the Cheshire Cat again. I like that picture when all that is left is his great big smile." So they read about the Cheshire Cat and looked at the pictures, several times.

After a while Linney came in, "Sir, Constable Crabtree is here."

"Show him in," he said as he closed the book.

"I remember you," said Susie as she slid out of William's lap, but stayed by his chair. "You're the policeman who helped William."

""That's me. And how are you Susie?"

"I'm with Julia and William now."

"I see that."

"George, take a seat. Lunch will be ready shortly."

"How are you feeling, sir? You certainly are looking better than the last time I saw you."

"I'm tired but much better. Thanks. Susannah, will you go see if you can help Linney with lunch?"

"Okay." She gave William a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"Julia and I have been talking about adopting Susannah, and if we do we're going to need a nanny."

"Oh no sir. I don't think I'd make a very good nanny," said George seriously.

"Not you, George. We were wondering if your cousin Penny would be interested. You said she was looking for a position."

"Oh, Penny. You know, she just might be. Her last secretarial position didn't work out so well for her. And she is the eldest child of four so she has experience with children."

"Would you ask her if she would like to interview for the job then?"

"Yes sir, today when I get back to the station."

"How's the search for Susannah's family coming?"

"It's a dead end sir. There just don't seem to be any relatives. We've interviewed the neighbors and no one has any knowledge about any other family."

"Julia called our lawyer today to start the adoption process."

"Good luck sir."

Susie ran to William, grabbing his hand and pulling. "Linney said to tell you lunch is ready."

"Thank you," he laughed.

After eating, George did stay a little longer and played with Susie in the yard. William watched from the window as she squealed and laughed.

When George had gone, William led Susie to the sofa. "I'm going to take a nap. Care to join me, miss?"

"Okay."

Then William lay on the sofa on his side and Susie snuggled up next to him. Both were asleep within minutes. The maid threw a blanket over them.

George called to tell Murdoch that Penny was excited to interview for the nanny position. Linney took the message because she didn't want to wake Mr. Murdoch or the child.


	5. Chapter 5 Last Day Alone

Oh, Susannah!

Chapter 5 Last Day Alone

At dinner that evening William said, "One more day and I must go back to work. Tomorrow we will interview Penny and if she works out perhaps she can start right away."

"Alright William, but don't overdo when you go back."

"I think work will actually be more restful than staying home," he laughed.

"Who's Penny." asked Susie.

"You'll meet her tomorrow. And if you like her she will stay with you when William and I have to go to work."

"William is going to work too, like you Julia?"

"Yes sweetie. He has too. But we will always come home to you everyday."

"And sometimes we can have lunch together," added William.

Susie looked a little sad, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

That night Julia stayed with Susie until she fell asleep. Both she and William kept an ear open for nightmares. The easiest thing would be to take her to bed with them but that was a habit they didn't want to start and then have to break.

Penny arrived right after breakfast. She was just the way William remembered her, cute and bubbly, and quite the talker. But she had seemed to have matured a little in the intervening years.

"Hello Susie, I'm Penny," she said as she bent down to the girl's level. "Do you remember George?"

"Yes. He's a policeman, like William, and he played with me yesterday."

"Yes he did. I'm George's cousin, Penny, and I would like to play with you too."

"You would? "

"Oh yes. That would make me very happy. Would you like for me to come play with you every day?"

"I think so. Do you know any games?"

"I know lots of games." She took Susie's hand and led her to the kitchen so Julia and William could talk.

"I like her, William. I like the way she let Susie do her interview instead of us."

"And I trust her, because George trusts her," he said.

"Let's see when she can start."

So they the hired George's cousin, Penny, as Susie's nanny. But she couldn't start until the day after tomorrow. They decided William would go back to work tomorrow and Julia would stay home with Susie. Penny would start the next day.

William was almost sad that this was to be his last day alone with Susie. They read Alice in the morning and then played with the 'doll house'. William told her about his bear he had as a child and even made up a story starring both his bear and hers.

After lunch Susie walked around the parlor looking at things until she came to the piano.

"What's this?"

"That's a piano. It makes music." He opened the keyboard to show her, running his fingers quickly down the keys playing an arpeggio. She giggled.

"Can you sing any songs?"

"Oh no! I don't sing. But here. I'll play one for you on the piano."

She sat on the bench next to him, watching his fingers as they flew over the keys.

She laughed and when he finished she asked, "Can I do that too?"

So William gave his first piano lesson ever. And Susie was a very apt pupil. Of course her little hands were too small for much but she caught on immediately to scales and easy to reach chords. But she had to sit in his lap to reach the keys. He had her playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in no time. She couldn't stop laughing as she she sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat from the Alice book they had been reading , along to the music.

"William, what happened to your hand?" she asked him pointing to the scar on the inside and back of his right hand.

"I had an accident. It's alright now, most of the time."

She held his hand to her lips and kissed it. "There. That will make it all better."

He grabbed her to him, hugged and kissed her and said, "Now for our nap. I'm going to miss these when I go back to work."

After dinner that evening William announced that Susie had a surprise for Julia. William sat at the piano and Julia expected him to play some little song that Susie would sing to. But Susie climbed up on his lap and began to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star without a single mistake. Julia laughed and clapped and cheered. She came over to the piano and grabbed up the little girl swinging her around.

"You are so clever, little one." Then she kissed her as Susie giggled.

William just sat there grinning at his girls.

They had their best night yet. They both sat with Susie as she fell asleep with no tears. And she slept through the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Oh, Susannah!

Chapter 6 Family

For the first time in a while William woke up first. But Julia was right behind him. "I'll get Susie," she said. "I know she'll want to have breakfast with you and tell you good-bye. I'm looking forward to having my day with her."

As he started for the door, all dressed in his suit and hat, Susie stood back with a sad look on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He picked her up. "Don't cry, Susannah. I bet if you ask nicely, Julia will bring you to the station house so we can all go to lunch together."

She turned her face toward Julia, who smiled and nodded yes. Susie brightened a bit as William handed her to Julia. He leaned in and kissed them both, then left.

When Murdoch entered the station house the constables all greeted him, asking how he felt.

The minute he reached his office, Brackenreid came in. "Glad to have you back, me ol' mucker. Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I'm fine, sir. Er...there is something I want to talk to you about-that has been weighing on my mind."

"Well?"

"It's about the man that I killed, sir. I...uh..."

"I know, Murdoch. You did what you had to do. Try to put it out of your mind. You and the little girl are safe, and that's what counts."

"Thank you, sir. I guess you've determined that Susannah has no living relatives?"

"Crabtree. Get in here."

"Yes inspector. Detective, I'm happy to see you back, sir. And thanks for hiring Penny. She's very excited."

"Tell him, Crabtree."

"I think we can conclude,sir, that there is no family to be found."

Murdoch looked visibly relieved.

"I have to go out. I shouldn't be long," Murdoch told George.

Julia got Susie dressed up so they could go meet William for lunch. "First, little one, we're going shopping. Does that sound like fun?"

Susie's face brightened. "Can we buy William a present?"

"We'll see."

As Julia and Susie entered the station house Murdoch heard the commotion of the constables greeting them. When they finally got to his office he stood to greet them, hugging them both. His smile lit up the room.

Brackenreid came in. "Hello little miss. Do you remember me?"

Susie nodded shyly. "You're a policeman like William."

"That's right." Then he nodded to Julia, "Dr. Ogden. Good luck in your legal endeavors."

"Thank you, inspector."

"William, Susie has something for you." He raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, give it to him."

She held out a tiny package. "Thank you, Susannah."

"Well, open it William," prodded Julia.

When he unwrapped the gift and opened the small box he found a tiny glass rabbit? Julia could see him tearing up. "She picked it out herself."

William knelt down to her, hugged her, and said, "Thank you, sweetie. I'll put it right here in the center of my desk." Susie grinned.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Murdoch as he offered his arm to Julia. But something else had caught Susie's eye on William's desk.

"What's that?" she pointed to a stuffed white bunny on the corner.

"Oh, that!" said William in mock surprise. "I believe that's the white rabbit, and he's been looking for you. He told me he thought Bear was lonely and needed a friend."

"He can go home with me?"

"He can, indeed."

"William, she is going to be the most spoiled child on the planet!"

"I hope so. And you should talk. Isn't that a new bonnet she's wearing?"

They both laughed as they left, each one holding one of her little hands.

After they had eaten, William asked, "Susannah, would you like to visit Peggy's Cove?"

"Who's that?"

"Why, that's our horse."

So they stopped at the stable while William held Susie up so she could pet the mare. Then the three walked back to the station, Julia and Susie bidding William a good bye. He hung around the main desk collecting all his mail as Julia and Susie left.

Just outside the door a man approached them. He bent toward Susie and said, "Hello Susannah. Remember me. I'm your Uncle Ned."

Susie moved closer to Julia and said, "Only William can call me Susannah."

"Excuse me, but just who are you?"demanded Julia.

"I'm her legal guardian and she's coming with me." And with that announcement he pushed Julia down so she fell on her rump, and grabbed Susie in his arms. The child screamed at top of her lungs, sobbing out Julia's name.

"Stop!" Julia yelled. "William, help!"

William heard the commotion and ran out the door. Seeing Julia sitting on the pavement he started toward her, but she said, "I'm fine. Get Susie!"

By now the child was hysterical. She screamed, "William, William," over and over. He ran after the man who was headed toward a cab.

"Put that child down this instant," he shouted angrily.

As he got closer Susie reached out toward him,"William, William, Daddy, Daddy," she sobbed.

He reached the man and grabbed him by the collar. William was so angry his face was red. Susie reached for him and he grabbed her into his arms. Julia had caught up to them by now. William handed Susie over to her, then he turned and hit the man square in the face with his left jab. It felt like the hardest punch he had ever thrown and the most satisfying. The man went down immediately. William stood there for a moment breathing hard, then he turned and wrapped his arms around his girls. By now the whole station house had gathered at the scene, led by Brackenreid.

"Get inside, Murdoch." They followed the inspector to his office.

Now William held the sobbing child who had a death grip around his neck. He talked soft comforting words to her for a moment.

"That man is not her uncle. I don't care what he says." Murdoch was still so mad he was trembling.

"Calm down before you have a stroke. We'll sort this out," the inspector said.

George came into the office carrying the white rabbit that Susie had dropped.

"What have you Crabtree?" asked the inspector.

"Sirs, doctor, his name is Ned Black. He was a business associate of Susie's father, but not a partner. I'm sure he is not a blood relative."

"Did he really think he could steal her in front of us and have anyone believe he was her legal guardian?" asked Julia.

"He has a legal looking document on his person that says he is, but I suspect it is forged."

"Why did he want Susannah?" Murdoch had finally stopped shaking.

"I may have neglected to mention that little Susie here is an heiress."

"Heiress?" asked Julia. "What do you mean?"

"She's got quite an estate coming to her as her parents' only child or relative."

"Why have you not mentioned this before?" Murdoch demanded.

"I didn't want it to look like you were only interested in her money. Murdoch, take your family home. I'll let know any developments with this Ned Black blighter."

They took a cab home. William really couldn't pry Susie's arms from around his neck, so he carried her into the house and sat on the sofa with her. She eventually cried herself to sleep, relaxing her grip on William. Julia took her and carried her up to her bed, then came back down to William. She sat by him, taking his hand in hers, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, before speaking.

"I spoke to our lawyer this morning. He said, barring untold developments, the adoption should be official in three weeks," said Julia.

"I hope this episode wasn't an untold development."

"I think we'll be okay. This man sounds like a confidence trickster. But what are we going to do with Susie's inheritance?"

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should put it all in a trust for her."

"Yes. That sounds proper. William, did you hear her call you 'Daddy'?"

"I did notice. But I think we should still let her decide what she feels comfortable calling us. She's already had a mother and father. She may not be ready to address us as such."

He was quiet for a few minutes, then he said, "Julia, I love you so much and I love Susannah too."

"I know you do, William. I love you too, and our new family." She took his face in her hands and kissed him as their tears mingled on their cheeks.

Three weeks to the day the Murdoch family traveled to the court house to sign the papers that officially made Susannah Jane Newman into Susannah Jane Murdoch. Because she was so young her birth parents were receding in her memory, and William and Julia were emerging as her only parents.

As William signed the last document, Susie said to him, "You're my Daddy now aren't you William?"

"Yes, Susannah. And Julia is your Mommy."

"Do I have to call you mommy and daddy now?"

"Not unless you want to. You can still call us William and Julia. Can I still call you Susannah?"

"Only you can. It's our secret name," she whispered very seriously. William smiled as he put down the pen and picked her up.

"Let's go home, Poppa," said Julia to William. "Okay, Mother. Come along daughter." They left the courthouse laughing, as a family was born.


End file.
